The Three Musketeers
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: A collection of AU oneshots about Lowell, Syrenne and Dagran.
1. In Which Lowell Gets His Hair Cut

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story… :(

* * *

In Which Lowell Gets His Hair Cut

Lowell was not in a happy situation.

Most would think he was used to it by now, as since dating a woman like Syrenne usually meant craziness.

But in rare instances, he just couldn't take it.

"You want me to do what!?" Lowell shouted, horrified.

Syrenne glared at him, "Your hair. Get it cut."

"But…but…it's too beautiful to be cut!" Lowell put his hands on his hair protectively. The blonde man couldn't believe Syrenne's nerve!

Syrenne rolled her eyes, "I think it'd look better if it were shorter."

"Really?" Lowell abruptly stopped his whining. He stood thoughtfully for a few moments in their apartment before snapping out of his trance, "No! I won't let your feminine charm seduce my good judgment!"

"You know you two, I'm still here," Dagran yawned from their couch.

Lowell and Syrenne jumped, startled. They had forgotten he was there.

"Dagran, don't you think it'd look better if his hair was shorter?" Syrenne leaned down to get eye level with Dagran.

"I really don't think there's a need to drag ol' Dagran into this," Lowell said.

"You're just worried that he'll take my side!" Syrenne punched Lowell in the stomach lightly with anger. "Because Dagran would always take my side!" Syrenne cracked her knuckles threateningly.

"Pfft, Dagran wouldn't take your side, he's my mate. And mates stick together!" Lowell declared and folded his arms.

The two turned to where Dagran was sitting, or actually, where he _used _to be sitting. For the black haired man was no longer there!

Lowell and Syrenne turned to each other, and then heard the slamming of a door. Dagran had escaped!

Lowell chuckled, "Gotta hand it to Dagran, that was clever."

"Maybe I should cut his hair with my knives," Syrenne thought aloud.

Lowell suddenly snapped to attention. For all the wonderful things about his girlfriend, she had an unhealthy obsession with knives. During one of her frequent alcohol binges, she had somehow gotten a hold of them and tried to attack Lowell! But thankfully, she was drunk and Lowell managed to disarm her.

Lowell had hidden her unfortunately large collection, but they both knew Syrenne could force it out of Lowell.

"Not sure that's a great idea Syrenne," Lowell quickly said. "In fact, I have a better plan…"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Dagran yawned as the morning sun shown in on him from his bedroom in his apartment. As the black haired man got up to go about his morning routine, he kept feeling like something was off.

It wasn't until he got to the bathroom that he suspected something really was up.

There was a note taped onto the door that read:

_Love and Kisses,_

_Syrenne and Lowell_

Dagran took a deep breath. It was times like these when he wondered why he was friends with these two.

Dagran opened the door and looked in the mirror directly in front of him. And he almost screamed.

His beard of sexiness had been shaved off!

"_Those bastards!"_ Dagran shouted, not caring that it was barely morning. He ran to the door, grabbed his leather jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

Lowell chuckled into his cup of orange juice. It had been a pretty good plan. Just like how Dagran had keys to their apartment, Lowell and Syrenne had keys to his. The two of them merely snuck in and took advantage of the fact that Dagran was such a deep sleeper.

Score one for Team Lyrenne.

There was a knock on the door to the apartment. Lowell set his cup down, still chuckling to himself. When he got to the door, he opened it and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Dagran looked even funnier than he'd remembered.

Dagran proceeded to punch Lowell in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

When Lowell came to, he found himself in an unfamiliar environment. It took him precisely three point six seconds to figure out his present location.

He looked down at the ground to see lots of blond hair.

_Strange, it looks a little like min-_

Lowell abruptly brought his hands up to his hair and felt-

Nothing.

His eyes snapped upright to the mirror in front of him. His hair… it was gone! All he was left with was barely an inch on his head!

"Noooooooooooo!" Lowell cried out! "My handsome looks are ruined!"

"You know what, I think he was right. His handsome looks are kinda ruined," Syrenne's voice came from behind him.

Lowell turned to see his two friends to see their triumphant smirks. Dagran chuckled, "Perhaps, but you know it's worth it."

Syrenne nodded and gave Dagran a fist bump.

"You two are supposed to be my mates! We're the Three Musketeers! How could you!?" Lowell exclaimed.

Dagran laughed and patted Lowell on the back, "Syrenne told me shaving off my beard was your idea. Call it payback."

Lowell sighed in defeat.

But he couldn't imagine a life without the both of them.

* * *

**Author Notes: This'll be a fic for whatever tLS oneshots I write. They don't take me long, and they're incredibly fun! So expect more to come at random times!**

**Also, if any of you have a prompt idea, feel free to leave it in a review! Not sure when I'll get to it, and I may tweak it a bit, but I'll do it! Provided it is about our trio of heroes, Lowell, Syrenne and Dagran!**

"**Hmm…My drink's looking a bit empty."**

**-Syrenne**


	2. Dating Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story

* * *

Dating Advice

"Oi, Lowell, I've got a question," Dagran said slowly.

Lowell glanced at Dagran from his seat on the couch, "Yeah?"

"What do you do on a date?" Dagran inwardly cringed. He was quickly beginning to regret his decision to ask Lowell and Syrenne for help.

Now Lowell gave Dagran his full attention, "And why are you so curious, mate?"

"Well…I may or may not've asked a girl at that coffee shop I work at out on a date," Dagran said quickly.

Two things happened very quickly. Lowell clutched his stomach as he began laughing so hard he fell off the couch. And Syrenne (who had appeared to be snoozing) perked up and began laughing herself.

"Can you say that again?" Syrenne said between bouts of laughter.

Dagran, red in the face, took a deep breath, "I asked a girl out on a date."

"And you want to know what to do on a date?" Syrenne said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what do you two do?" Dagran asked the couple.

They both looked at each other and at the same time said, "Drinking."

Dagran laid his head in his hands and muttered, "Why do I have insane alcoholics as friends?"

"Hey! C'mon mate, don't be rude, we're not alcoholics!" Lowell said aghast.

"We just like to indulge in drinking every so often," Syrenne smirked.

"You go about every other day. Sometimes I wonder if you even have a hangover since you drink so frequently," muttered Dagran.

"Come now mate, you're still just jealous that Syrenne and I can out drink you," said Lowell with a gleam in his eye.

Dagran frowned, while he knew it happened, he had drank so much alcohol that he couldn't remember that night. It was probably best though, with how bad he was at holding his liquor.

"What's her name?" Syrenne asked, her laughter dying down.

"Mirania," Dagran supplied.

"Figuring out what to do for a date is easy, what does she like to do?" Lowell asked.

"Eating," Dagran answered.

Lowell raised his eyebrows, "Okay, take her to dinner. And a movie, can't go wrong with that."

"But that's the easy part, next is what to wear," Syrenne said. "Has she commented on anything particular that you wear that she likes?"

"The other day she said, 'I like your snazzy jacket. You look like a chocolate bar,'" Dagran said.

Lowell and Syrenne looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

They failed.

"Good news, you sound perfect for each other," Lowell said with a wide smirk.

"Are you making fun of me?" Dagran growled.

"Of course not! I would never…yeah, I am," Lowell grinned and ducked away from Dagran's punch.

"Just wear your jacket, and you'll be fine. You're her _chocolate bar_ after all," Syrenne said.

Dagran groaned as Syrenne continued, "Lastly, what are you going to say to her?"

"What do you mean?" Dagran asked.

"Dagran! And here I thought I taught you well in the ways of flirting!" Lowell said with mock horror.

"Lowell, shut it. Anyone who learns to flirt from you is doomed to fail," Syrenne muttered.

Lowell smirked, "I wouldn't say I failed."

"Can we get back on topic?" Dagran said.

"Well Dagran my boy, you have to flirt with her. As my dad used to say, 'If you see a beautiful girl, you have to flirt with her. It's rude not to!'" Lowell declared.

"I'm going to regret saying this, but Lowell's right. You have to flirt with her, compliment her. Women like that," Syrenne said, almost in pain.

"Now Syrenne, how would you know that? It's not like you're a woman," Lowell teased.

Syrenne punched Lowell. Hard. Very hard.

While Lowell lay unconscious on the ground, Syrenne redirected her attention to Dagran. "Here, let's practice. I'll be Mirania, you compliment me."

"You look…er…nice," Dagran said pathetically.

Syrenne raised an eyebrow that said, "Really."

And so half an hour went by with Dagran acting like an idiot half of the time. Okay, more than half. A lot more.

"I really like your hair," Dagran said. It may have sounded like a very basic comment, but for how bad Dagran was before this was major progress.

"Aw, thank you Dagran!" Syrenne said running a hand through her orange hair. She'd been treating most of the compliments as if they were directed toward her. Because that was how Syrenne was.

"She doesn't act like that," Dagran said.

"Oh, does that mean she's the kind of person that needs the blunt comments?" Syrenne said mischievously. "Okay Dagran, practice complimenting my chest."

"Your…what?" Dagran said, eyes widening.

"My chest," Syrenne said seriously.

"Okay…" Dagran said very fearfully. "I really like your chest?"

"That was a question. Are you saying you don't like it?" Syrenne said threateningly. Dagran did his best not to let his eyes wander downward.

"What?! I do! …Wait that came out wrong, I don't like your chest, I like Mirania's, but not to imply that I don't like-"

Dagran never finished that sentence.

For he was laying on the ground unconscious.

Syrenne cackled and sat back into her chair, "That was fun. Did you get all that Lowell?"

The blond man smirked and gestured to his phone, "I got it all recorded."

Syrenne grinned, "Blackmail. Now let's hope his date isn't tonight."

Lowell looked at the unconscious man on the ground, "Maybe we should've asked him. Think we should wake him up?"

Syrenne looked at Lowell, then at Dagran, and back at Lowell, "Naaaaaah."

* * *

**Author Notes: No, I don't know what was going through my mind. But admit it, this it typical Syrenne and you know it. She would do this if she had the opportunity.**

**And please, give me more ideas! Even if you already gave me one, give me another! As many as you can think of!**

"**It kind of looks like a big fluffy muffin!"**

**-Mirania**


	3. Syrenne Gets a Cat

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Didn't feel like filling out a prompt today. And this was too cute of an idea to ignore.**

* * *

Syrenne Gets a Cat

Today was a normal day. Lowell got up in the morning after a late night of drinking with Syrenne.

Thankfully the hangover wasn't as bad as usual.

Lowell walked down to the bottom floor of their apartment building and outside to get the mail. He walked down the cold stone steps. He should have worn shoes. Down the steps, past the ugly garden gnome, wave to the cat, grab the mail key out of the pocket, open the mailbox, grab-

Wait.

Cat?

Does not compute.

Lowell turned around to see a shivering cat next to the ugly garden gnome in the cold fall morning.

Lowell grabbed his mail and locked up the mailbox. He immediately walked over next to the cat and picked him up. The cat purred as Lowell pet the brown fur.

"Damn you're cold," Lowell said as he held the cat closer to him. "Let's get you inside."

* * *

Syrenne yawned and clutched her head with a groan. This hangover was not one of the more pleasant ones. But when were hangovers ever pleasant?

Syrenne blinked a few times as she heard Lowell talking to someone in their living room.

"Probably Dagran," muttered Syrenne as she got dressed.

It was not Dagran.

When Syrenne opened the bedroom door, she had to stare long and hard to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Lowell was playing with a cat in the middle of their apartment.

Upon seeing her, the cat meowed loudly and hid behind Lowell.

"Lowell, what're you doing with a cat?" Syrenne asked.

Lowell chuckled, "I went out to get the mail, and I found this little guy outside and all cold. So I brought him back. Can we keep him?"

Syrenne raised her eyebrows. Lowell looked like a little kid. But then again, he usually did to Syrenne.

"I don't know…" Syrenne said. A cat would be a lot of work. And money. And with their frequent booze binges, they weren't exactly rich.

The cat peeked out from behind Lowell and gave an adorable, "Meow." It proceeded to walk over to Syrenne and rub its face against her leg.

"C'mon Syrenne, you know you've always wanted a cat," Lowell smirked.

Lowell was right, Syrenne _had_ always wanted a cat. They were so cute, so fluffy, so…adorable.

"I know that look," Lowell said eagerly. "You're about to say yes!"

Syrenne groaned. She hated it when Lowell got his way (mostly because he'd tease her endlessly). But this time, Syrenne supposed she could live with it.

"Fine. But I pick the name," Syrenne said with an inward smirk.

Lowell cheered and gave the cat a hug which it somehow returned.

Syrenne bent down and scratched the cat behind the ears, "I'm going to call you Booze."

It was needless to say that Lowell didn't stop laughing for a long time.

* * *

**Author Notes: This came about because me and Rosalione were talking about cats. So I ignored prompts for one update and wrote about cats. I'm sure you can forgive me ;)**

**Note, it may take me a while to get to some prompts you guys give me. I don't instantly think of ideas (unfortunately). But I figure as long as I update regularly, it doesn't really matter, right?**

"**Electric Gutbuster!"**

**-Dunban, Xenoblade Chronicles**


	4. The Last Day

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story. I wish I did.

* * *

The Last Day

Syrenne had asked him to meet her in their usual spot. Lowell had been expecting it, she usually asked him to meet there alone on the last day of summer vacation.

Only this time it was different. It was their Senior year in highschool. Soon they'd be off to college. Lowell could tell Syrenne was worried already about the possibility of being separated from her friends. She was a worrier, that was for certain.

So when it got to be six o'clock, Lowell left to go meet her.

A few short minutes later, Lowell was at the lake that was near their houses. At this point in his life, he didn't even need to look for where the tree was. He instinctively knew where the large willow tree that overlooked the lake was.

They didn't frequently get to go to their usual spot often anymore with their busy lives. Lowell came out here when he needed to think, and he secretly suspected Syrenne and Dagran did the same. There was just…something about a place of fond memories. Something that made you want to smile and relax. Something that made the world seem kinder.

Lowell stood below the massive tree and looked up and saw his best friend's legs hanging down. Lowell reached up to the lowest branch and hoisted himself up. He thought back to years ago when this climb had actually been hard to make. Now, with his long arms and height, it was easy.

Syrenne scooted over as Lowell climbed up and sat next to her, watching the lake from their perch. At the start of summer he and Dagran had cleared away the hanging willow vines that had obstructed their view of the lake. Stupid willow trees with their fast growing vines. But Dagran had fallen into the lake, which made it worth it.

"What's up?" Lowell said cheerfully. Just like always.

"The sky," Syrenne said in a very not cheerful voice.

"Oh, come on! It's just school. It's supposed to be our best year, isn't it? Everyone says Senior year is the best." Lowell said.

"I don't give much of a damn about school. You know that. It's what comes next year," Syrenne said.

That was Syrenne. Always thinking too far ahead. Lowell hadn't really expected when he first met her in their first year of school, but now that he knew her better, it made perfect sense.

Lowell decided to change the subject for now, "No Dagran, huh?"

Syrenne only shook her head, "Not today."

The two fell into the usual comfortable silence they were accustomed to. They had known each other for over ten years. Silence often worked better than words.

"It's not like we'll never see each other again," Lowell said, trying to be reassuring.

Syrenne bit her lip, "But we'll make new friends. It's inevitable. Then we won't have time for our old ones."

Lowell wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. This kind of gesture used to earn him a punch to the face. But now… "Syrenne, I'm never going to stop being your friend. You're my mate. Mates stick together."

Syrenne leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Both of them knew why Syrenne was so worried. The real reason.

In their Freshman year of highschool, Syrenne had gotten involved with a bad crowd. She had done… things she wasn't proud of. Lowell had helped her through that time, but the two of them knew Syrenne was worried she might descend back to doing drugs and other disgusting things if she didn't have a friend like Lowell alongside her.

"Syrenne…" Lowell began quietly.

"Hmm?" Syrenne said, eyes closed.

"I did apply to some of the universities you did. I got into that one you're planning on going to…" Lowell said, fighting to keep the small smile off is face.

Syrenne jolted up, "You mean we can go to the same school!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

Typical Syrenne.

"I didn't think you were so worried. I was going to surprise you on your birthday. I even think I found an apartment we can share if you'd like…" Lowell started.

Syrenne did three things. First, she hugged Lowell.

Second, she whispered, "Thank you."

And third, she pushed him out of the tree.

"That's for not telling me sooner, you ass!" she shouted from above.

Lowell moaned on the ground, "That's gonna leave a mark."

But you know what? He didn't care.

He'd just made the woman he loved's day.

* * *

**Author Notes: With school coming up, I thought it was appropriate. I'm like Syrenne, always worried for when college will come for me. I got a few years before that though thankfully. But it was a more serious oneshot, though I love my happy endings. You'll never see me writing super angsty crap.**

"**But the Muruk was no match!"**

**-Damn, I don't even know whether it was Jeffrey or Franklin**


	5. Pirates

Disclaimer: I don't own The Last Story

* * *

Lowell raised the spyglass to his eye, gazing at the ship in front of him. The black sails were a dead giveaway for his target.

"Mates! Hoist the sails, we're going in!" Lowell shouted from the wheel of the ship.

"Aye cap'n!" came the resounding response from his crew.

Lowell took off his captain's hat and ran a hand through his messy hair. His ship would have trouble taking this one. The pirates' ship was definitely better armed than the small skiffs he was used to.

But in the name of the empire, he had to do his job.

Lowell's ship began gaining on the pirate ship, named The Empty Flagon.

_What kind of a name is that?_

Under Lowell's captaining, his sloop began to gain on the pirates' galleon. He could already see the pirates readying their canons. Sooner or later, they would slow so Lowell's sloop would pass by.

And then they would fire.

"Zael!" Lowell called. Lowell's first mate rushed up the deck towards the wheel.

"Captain?" asked Zael.

"We're going to die unless we think of something clever. We can't take them like this," Lowell said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, completely without concern over the present situation.

"Sir, we could try what we did that other time we took a galleon," Zael suggested.

Lowell frowned, "Mate, we had days to prepare for that. We don't have that kind of time right now."

Zael shrugged, "It's your call, captain."

Lowell nodded and his first mate returned to his prior position. The captain took out his spyglass and held it up to his eye once more, trying to see what was occurring on the deck of the pirate ship.

A number of men were gathered on the other deck, swords drawn and some already loading pistols.

"Damn them," muttered Lowell.

Then like a bolt of lightning, an idea struck him.

Lowell let a smile unfurl on his face as he rubbed his neck where his scar was, thinking fondly back to when he had gotten it. "Alright chaps!" he called. "Gather round, I have a plan!"

* * *

Syrenne let out a yawn, another day, another sea battle to be had. She watched as her crew ran about, preparing for the inevitable assault on their pursuer's ship.

"Ma'am, we're ready," said her first mate, Dagran.

Syrenne nodded, "The plan all set?"

Dagran nodded, "If it's him, I'm prepared. Are you?"

Syrenne nodded with a smirk, "You doubt me? You shut your trap, Dagran. Tell the mates I'm going below for a drink or seven. You know what to do."

Dagran chuckled, "That's so like you. I'm surprised half of us still tolerate you and your drinking."

"Oi, shut up! You all got plenty of bad habits that I don't call you out on!" said Syrenne venomously.

Dagran merely laughed her comment off and walked back to the deck of the ship and began ordering the other pirates about.

Syrenne handed off the wheel to another pirate who she'd deemed competent enough not to screw up. The captain walked below deck and into her quarters.

She reached into her booze cabinet and selected a drink. Popping out the cork, Syrenne smirked, thinking about how fun this was about to be.

* * *

"Punch me."

"You want me to do what?" Zael asked, clearly bewildered.

"I want you to punch me," Lowell said. "It won't look as convincing otherwise."

Lowell held his breath as he stood there, bound and waiting to be gagged when Zael punched him in the face.

"Perfect!" Lowell said, though he clearly was in pain. Zael had a powerful right hook. "At least you didn't ruin my handsome looks. Though you almost did."

Zael rolled his eyes and turned to the other sailors and ordered, "Gag him!"

Lowell felt the strap of cloth being tied around his head. No longer able to talk, he nodded at Zael to show he was ready. Zael grabbed him and spoke quietly, "You sure about this? That this plan of your will work? Because all the armed pirates on the other boat is giving me the shivers."

Lowell nodded. Zael grabbed the white flag the sailors had made and waved it in view of the pirates.

"Hold your fire!" spoke one of the pirates. A man walked to the front of the mob of swashbucklers. Lowell recognized him on spot.

"What do we have here?" Dagran said, his voice filled with suspicion. But Zael wasn't armed, whereas Dagran and his many pirates were, and quite heavily too.

"Captain's been pursuing you for a while. But look at us," Zael gestured between the size difference of the ships. "We aren't exactly fit for fighting a fully armed galleon. So we took matters into our own hands. I'm captain now."

On cue, Lowell struggled in Zael's grip and his first mate kicked him in the leg. Hard.

_Dammit Zael, didn't have to be so rough._

"And how does that concern us?" Dagran said, his face giving away no information.

"He's got some sorta grudge against your captain. Figured we'd hand him over and leave you in peace," Zael shrugged.

Dagran stood still, thinking on it for a while. Then he motioned to a man next to him, "Get a plank. We'll take him to see cap'n Syrenne."

One of the pirates extended a plank across the boats and Zael pulled Lowell to the plank and pushed him across.

Dagran took Lowell from Zael and said to Zael, "Don't leave unless I tell you to. Keep your ship right here until we find out what this man has against the captain." A general murmur of assent passed through the crowd of pirates.

Dagran pulled Lowell towards Captain Syrenne's quarters. Lowell worked to try and get his gag off, but he was unsuccessful. And in the small amount of time it took to get the Syrenne's cabin, he was about as close to using magic as he was to getting the gag off.

Dagran knocked on Syrenne's door and said, "Captain Lowell here to see you ma'am."

"Get in," came her lazy reply.

Dagran opened the door and pushed Lowell through. Syrenne glanced at Dagran and said, "Are we clean?"

Dagran nodded and untied the gag on Lowell's mouth. The blond flirt quirked a grin, "Thanks mate. Now, are the powder kegs set up?"

"Yep," muttered Syrenne dourly. "And we had to put all the rum there too, since there wasn't much powder."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Lowell joked.

"You should be!" Syrenne snapped.

Dagran shook his head and tried to get back on topic, "Lowell, is your end of the plan ready?"

"But of course!" Lowell said aghast. "You doubt me?"

"Wouldn't put it past you," grumbled Dagran.

Syrenne rolled her eyes, "Well, Dagran, go light the fuse. We'll be ready for you."

The man nodded and left the cabin. Lowell quirked an eyebrow at Syrenne, "Did you get rid of him just so you could ravish me?"

Syrenne punched him. Lowell cried in pain.

"I'll ravish you later. After we're off this damn boat and on the Empire's boat," Syrenne said.

"I'll take what I can get," Lowell shrugged.

There was a thump outside of the window. Syrenne opened the window and grabbed the grappling hook and secured it to the wall of the boat.

"Well, let's a go!" Lowell said cheerfully.

Syrenne began to climb out of the window onto the rope. Lowell followed and Dagran got back just as Lowell began to escape. Dagran followed suit.

In three minutes, they were back on Lowell's ship.

Three...

Two...

One...

Lowell jumped off the rope just as the ship behind them exploded.

"All in a day's work, eh mate?" said Dagran.

"Oh, not quite. Being spies for the empire and infiltrating pirate ships is quite accomplishing. But there is something better," Syrenne said.

"Which is…?" Dagran asked and at the same time Lowell supplied, "Kissing Lowell?"

"Close," Syrenne winked. And then she punched Lowell.

"Ow! Not in the face!" Lowell exclaimed.

"Oh, shut it," Syrenne said. _Then_ she kissed him.

And suddenly, Lowell shut up.

* * *

**Author Notes: Bit of a longer one. Sorry for the wait XD Just wanted to write something about pirates.**

**And to Cucco, I do have an update schedule. It's for my, to be frank, important fic. This is just a little thing I write when I'm bored or have a break in chapters of my Fire Emblem story. That's the beauty of having unconnected oneshots. There's not the same demand for the next chapter.**

"**Haha…Well, I only like women."**

**-Lowell**


	6. Treasure Hunters

Disclaimer: Story Last The own don't I.

* * *

Treasure Hunters

"Is this it?" Lowell asked, looking at the vine covered temple. It was huge. The Arganan Temple was quite the sight to see.

"This is where the map says," Syrenne muttered. The treasure map in question had been their focus for the past week. The two of them were treasure hunters, and this was their living. Finding rare artifacts and selling them. But this treasure map had been the hardest to crack yet.

"Might as well go in, does the map say anything about inside the Temple?" asked Lowell.

"No, what kind of stupid idea would that be? Telling robbers how to get past traps," Syrenne said.

"Er…Syrenne, I don't think the map was made for robbers. It was probably made for-" Lowell began.

"Oi, shut it you. Let's just grab the dagger, and get," Syrenne said.

Lowell nodded, the object of their quest was the Arganan Dagger. It would sell for a lot of gold, something they needed. Said need for gold came from the necessity for booze every night.

The two walked in through the large gateway. The Temple was quiet, for once the duo was robbing something that was located outside. The Temple was so broken and beaten apart, that even indoors sun peeked through and graced the room with light.

Lowell and Syrenne moseyed through, taking their time. Nothing threatening was here. Sure, the rumors talked of monsters and ghosts, but no one believed that.

Lowell whistled, trying to pass the time. Once you rob one ruin, you rob 'em all. At least this one looked prettier than the last five or so.

Way better than that sea cave.

"Oi, shut it. I think I heard something," Syrenne said.

"A mouse squeak?" Lowell raised an eyebrow.

"Oi!" Syrenne barked. Lowell fell silent, trying to hear something that wasn't there. And of course, all he heard was the wind.

"There's nothing out there. You afraid of ghosts or something? Like that…what was his name, kid with the eyepatch?" Lowell said, snapping his fingers in an attempt to jog his memory.

"I don't remember Patchy's real name," Syrenne shrugged.

Typical Syrenne.

They delved deeper and deeper . And found nothing. But despite what an onlooker might think, the treasure hunting pair was a very patient team. Lowell and Syrenne didn't mind taking longer, considering the enormous payout.

Syrenne yawned, "I'm bored, wish this would go quicker. I want to get smashed."

Although, one half of the duo was less patient.

"You're just going to have to wait to get hammered, princess," Lowell said. "This dagger won't find itself."

Syrenne groaned, "But I'm on withdrawal! If I die because I'm not liquored up properly, then it's going to be your fault!"

"C'mon now, surely a beautiful girl such as yourself can withstand such strife," Lowell said.

"Shut it you, you know I hate it when you flirt with me when I need booze," Syrenne complained.

"Sorry, but I have to take advantage when you're otherwise occupied," Lowell shrugged.

Syrenne groaned and massaged her head, trying to get rid of her headache. Lowell's lack of alcohol hadn't hit him yet, but it would soon. Then Syrenne would be laughing.

The two wandered around, hoping for some kind of obvious thing that the dagger would be inside, like a treasure chest or something.

"Oi! Lowell, I found a treasure chest!" Syrenne shouted.

"That…is blatantly obvious," Lowell said.

"Do me a favor, love. You open it, I'm in too much pain," Syrenne said, half grinning, half moaning.

"A request from a pretty girl, how could I not?" Lowell chuckled.

"After I'm drunk, you'll pay for that one," Syrenne said.

"Oh Syrenne, you know how I love it when we go drinking and make bad decisions," Lowell said, reaching into his pocket for his lockpicks and got to work.

"At least we're not as bad as Dagran," Syrenne said.

Lowell laughed cheerfully, Dagran certainly was a different person drunk. He'd tried to hit on that quiet girl, Mirania, in the tavern that Lowell and Syrenne frequented. The remarkable part was that he succeeded.

"Got it!" Lowell exclaimed and opened the chest.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a small knife. It was the Arganan Dagger, that was for certain.

"It's booze time," Syrenne grinned.

Lowell laughed and dropped the dagger in his treasure satchel, or as Syrenne liked to call it, his man purse.

"Let's get out of here," Lowell said.

Then they heard a noise.

It sounded like claws scratching a stone floor. Lowell and Syrenne turned slowly, to see a rather large spider.

And by rather large, that meant taller than Lowell.

"Well…damn," Lowell said before turning on his heels and running the other way.

"I told you there were monsters!" Syrenn shouted, a mere step behind him.

"No you didn't!" he shouted. "You didn't even consider that there would be! You just wanted the rewards!"

"You probably weren't listening!" Syrenne said, catching up so she was even with Lowell. The spider roared behind them and gave chase.

"That nasty little bastard is quick!" yelled Syrenne.

"I wouldn't exactly call him little!" Lowell screamed back.

The two ran back the way they'd came, the spider slowly gaining on them.

Thankfully, the two got to where the entrance to the Temple was: a low gate that the spider wouldn't fit through. Hopefully it would be enough to stop it.

"Faster Lowell!" Syrenne yelled, pulling ahead of the blond man.

"Well excuse me, princess!" he shouted back. It wasn't like he was the athletic attractive one of the two.

Though he was quite handsome.

Syrenne cleared the gate and looked over her shoulder to see Lowell make it through just in time before the spider smashed into the gate, bringing the monster to the ground.

Syrenne began to laugh and slowed down. Lowell ran past her, "I'm not stopping until we're well away from here! Race you to Lazulis!"

Syrenne's eyes widened. A challenge? Now that was her forte.

Time to get smashed.

* * *

**Author Notes: So I'm bad at updating fics that aren't my main focus. Shoot me.**

**Meh, not my best work.**

**And Tertazini, I don't do any of the fanart you see. I'm a relentless fanart searcher, and know exactly where to look for what I want to find. And yes, Hyrule Warriors is great. Though I'm a fan of Zelda and Cia.**

"**Dammit!"**

**-Syrenne**

**(I like this quote. It's short and to the point)**


End file.
